Encounters
by L.L.Reporter
Summary: Selina Kyle is new to Gotham; Batman is not. Who is she? Why is she in Gotham, and why do these two characters keep 'bumping into one another? This is about their time spent in Gotham.
1. Beginnings

Untitled Story

Batman/Dark Knight

Nolan Universe

**Author's note: This is my first Fanfic on here! Please R&R as I always am looking to better my writing. Thank you and enjoy! Oh! I don't own any of the characters mentioned except Bobby... hehe. :)

She walked the streets; the dark streets of Gotham. This was her home now. Selina Kyle lived in a semi decent apartment near the east end. It was well decorated with various artifacts from the different places she…made an appearance in. Never caught and never seen, Selina, dressed in an all black, skin tight suit, would scout for a fresh trail; people who had too much money, jewelry, paintings, sculptures, and so on. Using her feminine charm and athletic abilities (which included martial arts, acrobats, and gymnastic training) to steal, sneak and smuggle what ever she had her eye on.

She didn't know why she felt a connection to the dark city but it was like it called to her. A low cry, unnoticed unless one was listening carefully. Perhaps this was why the masked "Batman" was around. She had heard about him of course; tall, dark, brooding character that brought in criminals while donning a bat suit. He sounded exciting and maybe a little psychotic and this made Selina Kyle all the more intrigued; men who possed that kind of mystery made her as curious as a cat.

Finishing her nightly walk, she climbed the stairs to the fourth floor of her apartment building. Three cats welcomed her as she entered.

"Have mama's boys been good today?" she greeted them.

They glided around her, purring and meowing as if answering her question. She filled their dishes, Snow, Tabs, and Blacky.

"Hey Salina, how was your walk?" Holly shouted from the other room.

"It was rewarding." Selina replied. She had been looking for an entrance into one of the more lavish apartments around the area. A guy named Bobby Highland resided there. He was Holly's new toy buy only until she came back with bruises on her stomach; that's when Selina decided it was time to rid Bobby of some of his prized possessions.

Holly was not fond of Selina's way of handling things but not even she could stop the woman. Selina took Holly under wing, taught her everything she needed to know about self-defense and (because of Selina) was a skilled gymnast. But, Holly took to the streets in a different manner. One that Selina wished she wouldn't do, however, it did pay the bills.

"I made three-hundred tonight, Selina." She sounded chipper.

"Sounds like a successful evening." Selina shouted while changing into her home made cat suit. It was getting close to 'that time'.

"You're going out again? This is the fifth time this week."

"Well, I have business to attend to. I can hear valuables calling my name, Holly," She purred. "Plus, mama has to make a living too." A smile spread across her face as she slid her skin tight boots on.

"You aren't going to Bobby's are you?"

"Hmm… now why _on earth_ would I make a house call to that dog?"

"Selina, it was once. He apologized and even bought me flowers." Holly was passive aggressive, Selina didn't care one bit. Selina strut over to her quickly, and got close to her face.

"Holly…I don't care. He hurt you and guys like him need a friendly reminder that they can't go bullying people around." She walked over to a window and positioned herself on the sill; ready to dive into the night. All Holly did was stand there. Although, there wasn't much she could do; Selina had a mind of her own.

It was a perfect night to go out. She leapt and ran from roof top to roof top; letting the evening breeze carry her. Selina was quick and agile and she stayed in the shadows; deadly if she chose to be.

327B was her destination. It wasn't much to look at on the outside but, the apartments were quite nice on the inside. Crouching low, night goggles on, she made her way to the side window. Peering in, she could see Bobby sleeping…but there was someone else there. Another girl. "Ass." She thought to herself. Carefully she unlatched the window, and slinked her way inside-making no noise. It was dark, but that was the atmosphere she liked best. Quikcly she found his wallet, in his pants alyed on the ground. "Four-hundred and fifty dollars…. Not bad Selina." She smirked. Tucking that into her pouch on ther slim belt, she peered around or something else.

The other four days Selina went out she was following Bobby, and found exactly what she wanted too. Bobby Highland happened to be a second-rate drug dealer. Nothing extravagant but he had made connections with dangerous men in Gotham. Not to mention he had a bit of a record himself. However, none of that was a motivation for her now, it was personal. He hurt Holly, now Selina would get revenge.

She slid into the living room, eyeing an end table against a wall. Looking in there-nothing. "Damn." Going back into his room, she noticed the drawer. Smiling to herself, she found at least ten small, clear bags of questionable items; enough to put him away for a long time in Gotham. Quietly, she took them out and placed them in various locations in the apartment. For her next plan of action to work, they needed to be visible.

Bobby stirred, but only to rest his hand on the girl's back. Selina took a lighter out of the same pouch where she put the money earlier…. But then put it away, noticing the gas stoves in the kitchen. Quickly, she glided in. Perfect. She turned the stove on high and placed some paper next to it. A small fire started. Now she really needed to move.

She grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table and waltzed out the front door.

"C'mon, where is the fire alarm?" She whispered to herself. "Aha!" Down the hall there was a fire alarm, and just beyond that was a half open window. She started off at a quiet sprint; pulling the fire alarm as she ran. A loud scream was now echoing throughout the building. Another smile ran across her lips. Selina made her way to the window, passing doors, and hearing voices on the other sides of them.

She opened the window and dropped out onto the fire escape making a thud on her side. Not her best landing. She jumped across onto the other apartment building's fire escape and climbed up. Her heart was pounding, and beads of sweat were coming down her face. This is what she lived for.

Selina could hear the sirens coming as she made it to the roof, she crouched down so that no one could see her. Taking out the phone she took, she made a call to the Gotham Police. "Hello?! There is a fire and my boyfriend and me are inside! It's apartment 327B! Please help!" Hanging up the phone, she threw it off the building with a smile. The fire department was wailing by… and soon they were inside the building. Smoke billowed from the window she went in. Then the police came. Perfect. They charged in and the next thing Selina saw, was Bobby coming out in hand-cuffs; ash all over his face. His dumb, bimbo of a girlfriend was screaming and crying, flailing her hands in the air, outraged.

This night had been very successful for her. Not only did she get revenge for what the idiot did to Holly but she made four-hundred and fifty dollars. A great night indeed.

As she made her way back, jumping from rooftop, she got the eerie sense someone was following her. Slowing her run to a jog, then a full stop. She decided to confront the stalker.

"Didn't anyone tell you that stalking women at night is a complete turn off?" Using her eyes, she grinned a little. It was _him._

"Women who start fires and flee the scene?" He responded in a husky tone.

"Hmm… I suppose I did start a little bit of a commotion, didn't I?"

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Now, why on earth would I tell you?" she snapped back.

"Just thought I would ask nicely," He growled then immediately jumped from behind her, grabbing her neck with his fore arm, locking her against his suit.

"Now, this is no way to treat a lady!" She hissed and elbowed him in the gut. This only made him double over, but her neck was now free. She quickly turned around and put the heel of her boot against his shoulder. The blade on the heel made a cut in his suit. Not flinching he stopped, struggling to bring her leg down. She sneered as her leg was forcefully brought back down as it did hurt her a little. But, he quickly backed away, staying low. The moonlight hit his head, and a silhouette of a man with sharp, pointed ears was visible.

"So, this is the Batman." She grinned.


	2. Questions

Encounters

Chp 2

Authors Note**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! Hopefully you all like the second chapter, and expect the third to pop up within the next week! Once again, please R&R and I don't own anything except the criminal, Bobby. Hehe ;)**

"Who are you?" he growled again. "Who do you work for?"

"Did you stay to watch the scene?" She was being coy with him, and she could tell it drove him a little…batty.

"They took Bobby Highland away, yes."

"Good! You stayed for the whole lessen then." She grinned.

"I know you started that fire, someone could have been hurt."

"Oh no… that's not good. I should really be more careful with my pyrotechnics."

She stood in the darkness. There was a cool wind blowing and the light from the moon was hitting the back of her figure. What a perfect night to encounter 'The Bat'. She had heard so many rumors, newspaper articles, reports on the television and so on. Even though she intended for her invasion of Bobby's home to be quick and easy, she had a little bit of hope it would attract the right kind of attention. She was right.

"Who are – ",

"Look, this is fun and all, but I should really get going. There are so many more rooftops to land on, maybe next time we can…chat some more?" She slinked over to him. Although, they had had a bit of a brawl, her instincts told her he wouldn't attack her. If he wanted to immobilize her, he would have done so before words were spoken.

She got dangerously close to his face. He was tall, and lean… sort of attractive.

"You can call me… " She smiled, and put a hand up to his jaw as if bracing him for something. "Hmm… never mind. Until we meet again." She then made a quick, sharp turn behind her and dove off the roof.

Using her whip as a vine-like tool, she stopped herself from falling too hard on the cement below; landing directly on her feet in an alley. Selina knew he wouldn't follow her. It was nearly four in the morning and if Batman was anything like her, they both needed to be inside before daybreak.

Running as quickly as she could, Selina cut corners, and soon, she found her self in the area where she lived. Her reason for taking to the streets was so that her masked friend wouldn't be able to track her as easily and it worked. It seemed as though she lost Batman, maybe he didn't even try to follow her.

Climbing the fire escape she made her way inside her apartment via the open window. Holly had already gone to sleep which made it easier for Selina to get cleaned up without the questions she knew would come.

Slowly taking off the suit, Selina could feel the internally bruised muscles; the soreness was catching up with her. Her body was screaming at her and her neck hurt where Batman had grabbed her; it would definitely bruise in the morning. _Damn Bat._ She thought. Her feet hat blisters and some were already bleeding. This was all a fine price to pay to get what she wanted.

She stuffed the gear and suit in a locked trunk next to her dresser. The cool air met her naked skin, of which she welcomed. Throwing on an old t-shirt, she crawled into bed; being cautious of her battle wounds. Then the darkness over came her eyes.

The next day Selina awoke to a T.V. in the living room. It was the news explaining the fire and how Bobby Highland was in prison now. Holly leaned against the wall and watched while sipping on some tea.

"I had no idea…" Holly said.

"I know." Selina stood in the doorway. "I tried to tell you Holls."

"Why do I have such rotten luck?" Holly looked truly upset. Bobby maybe wasn't the greatest guy in Gotham, but then again who was? The city was full of rapists, murderers, thieves and drug dealers. No one in Gotham escaped flaws, so it was easy for Holly to entertain the notion that, although Bobby wasn't prince charming, he wasn't the devil either.

Selina thought on this a moment. A flashback of her mother lying dead on the floor, and then finding her abusive father dead from alcohol came to her. Holly wasn't the only one who had 'bad luck'.

Snapping out of it, she noticed Holly was walking closer to her.

"How did you do it? No one caught you? No one saw?" She couldn't grasp Selina's prowess and ability.

"Well, someone did see…. The Batman." She gave a little snicker and then walked toward the kitchen. Footsteps heard behind her meant Holly was closely following.

"What?! Really? Did he talk to you? What did he say, Selina?" Holly sounded quite enthused.

"He seemed overly concerned with who I was and what my business with 'prison boy' is. _And_ I just _must _be working with someone. " Selina smiled. "Can't a girl just work alone?"

"You need to be careful, Selina. He's known to put criminals away, and I'm sure if you gave him the chance he would do the same to you." Holly sounded genuinely concerned, which wasn't abnormal for her, but having just found out that her boyfriend was dealing drugs, and now in prison was enough for her to forgive Selina's actions.

"He had an opportunity to do something about me last night, but he didn't." She motioned to the bruise on her neck.

"Oh…" She didn't look pleased.

Selina walked around to her nightstand in her room, and picked up the four hundred and fifty she took from Bobby's apartment. Coming back into the kitched she put the money in front of Holly.

"Selina, really?" Holly smirked.

"What? It was just begging to be snatched." Making her way back into her room, Selina decided it was time to get ready for the day. It was also time for her to start looking for a day job.

~Wayne Manor~

Alfred climbed the stairs at a steady pace, carrying a green substance-like drink, an apple and some oatmeal. As he reached Bruce's room, he noticed a couple drops of blood. Another night out.

Bruce opened one eye as Alfred drew the curtains back.

"It's two o'clock Master Bruce."

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "It feels earlier."

As he got up, he put weight on the shoulder that had been cut by the mysterious woman the night before. Some of the blood had seeped through the sheets. "Alfred, would you mind?" Bruce motioned for Alfred to grab the sheet so he could sit up.

"Of course, sir. Did you find the cause of the fire.?"

Sitting upright Bruce answered while sipping on his drink. "Yes, but it wasn't who I thought it was going to be."

"Who should it have been, sir?"

"Initially I was concerned that Bobby was a target by the men he had been dealing with, but that wasn't the case." Now taking a bite of the Oatmeal, Bruce started to walk around the room in thought.

"What did you find out, Master Bruce?"

Bruce let out a small smirk. "She didn't give me a name, but she wore a black suit; leather I believe. She was a skilled fighter, and it was as though she knew I was watching her. Like a feline of some sort."

Alfred chuckled, "She sounds like your type, sir."

"I don't know who she is, or what she's doing here. She could be the tie to the robberies that I've been following, and now this?" The woman confused Bruce Wayne because while she was a criminal, her actions were against those who…almost deserved it. "Could she have done this to get Highland arrested?"

Alfred Pennyworth turned to look at Bruce, "Well, sir, I've come to realize that nothing is as it seems in this great city."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully as Alfred made his way out of the room. This 'cat' woman character was intriguing indeed. He couldn't help but feel like he would be seeing her again.

**So many questions to be answered! Tune in next time! :D


	3. Answers

Chp 3 – Encounters

**Hello! Thank you again for the reviews, they are encouraging and I really appreciate them. I got a little excited and inspired to write some more (plus listening to the Dark Knight Rises soundtrack gives me so many great ideas!) This chapter is a little darker, but not too bad, and I hope you all like it! Don't forget to R&R!

~L.L.

Selina spent the afternoon going around to different places putting in applications and having interviews. She was surprised by the amount of places that offered her a job towards the end of the interview. She told them all she would think about it. The only job that seemed appealing was at the Gotham Museum as a front desk girl. Phone calls, making appointments and directing people towards the area they wanted to go was what she would be doing all day… but all night would be incredibly different. Incredibly wealthy men and women put thousands of dollars into this museum every year, and they also visited quite often. Gala's, parties, and events were also hosted there; this would be the perfect place for her to work if she were going to gain information about the people she inquired about.

The manager there, Sophia, was really impressed with Selina's interview and basically gave her the job of which she did plan on taking.

"Holls, I'm home." She hollered. The apartment was dark but the kitchen light was on. Walking through the dark was something she was used to, but when she stumbled on the coffee table that was lying on its side, she knew something was up.

"Holly?"

It was six in the afternoon and Holly should have been home by now. It wasn't that Selina stalked her or was her baby sitter, but after being screwed over by so many men, and knowing the person that Holly was, she really needed to watch over her. Everyone needed a protector and Selina took it upon herself to be Holly's.

Selina kept walking, slowly making her way around the corners of her apartment. Paper was crinkling under the boots she was wearing. Someone had been here. No, not just one person, but many. They left scuff markings on tile in the kitchen. Selina quietly grabbed one of the knives from the drawer; not making a sound. If anyone was still there, she would be sure they would answer some questions before they made it out alive. As she crept around, she got the same eerie feeling that someone was watching her again. However, it wasn't who she wanted it to be.

A dark figure quickly grabbed Selina from behind and smothered her with a damp cloth. Before Selina knew it, she was out cold. There was no time for her to think, or act. Whoever had been in their apartment knew about Holly and had left someone there incase someone came looking for her.

~Wayne Manor~

A police report came on the nine o'clock news about a break-in at an apartment down on the east end. Apparently a neighbor saw an open door, some blood on the carpet by the door and called the police. She was an old, frail lady, but calling the police was probably the best thing she could have done. Bruce half-watched the television while getting ready for a night out, but when the pictures of the two women that lived inside the apartment appeared he began to listen more intently.

_Two women were taken from their apartment sometime around five-thirty today; Holly Robinson and Selina Kyle. Not much can be made out from the scene, but it looks as though there was a struggle involved. *The camera pans in on the blood on the doorway and carpet* If you have any information about these two women, please call the number at the bottom of the screen. Police and investigators are on the case and seeing if it has any relationship to the Highland fire from the previous night. _

The reporter gave her name and then it went back to more news about the crime rate. Bruce, at this point, was finding himself concerned for these two women. Not only could the break in be tied with figuring out who is behind the drug dealings but, there are now more lives being put in danger because of it.

"Alfred!" He shouted from his bedroom. In an instant, there stood the butler.

"Yes, sir?"

"I won't be going out tonight." He pointed to the T.V. "I think I need to pay a visit to whomever is behind this.

"As you wish sir." Alfred had a disheartened look on his face; as he always did when Bruce went out. He didn't know if he would come back the next day, as the trouble Batman saw was far worse, it seemed, each time.

Bruce went over to his piano, pushed a few keys and a bookshelf moved to the side. Flying down the stairs he went over to the glass wardrobe that held the Bat-suit and quickly dressed. He would need to hurry. Three hours had already passed and if his suspicions were correct on where their apartment was, he needed to be even quicker on finding out who took the women.

~9:30pm~

Selina could barely move. Her body felt sore and almost broken. One of her eyes was half open while the other didn't seem like it could move. What had happened? How could someone have gotten the best of her like this? Where was Holly? So many questions ran through her mind. Trying to gather in her surroundings (which wasn't much to go by) she attempted to turn her head to look around; a dark room, some furniture, and possibly another person.

"Holly?" Her voice was corse.

"Se…lina?" It was Holly, but she sounded half alive. Which was worse than how Selina currently sounded.

"Don't move, Holly. I'll…get us out of here." She didn't know how though. Selina was bound at her ankles and wrists. She was pretty sure she had a few cracked ribs, and blood… there was blood coming from her right side. Great.

"Ah, you're awake." A menacing voice came from behind her. "Nice of you to actually wake up."

"What's going on?" Selina was going to play the innocent role; it was all she had left.

"My employer just wants to know why one of his best boys was almost roasted?"

"How should we know?" Selina could hear Holly start to cry. _Dumb girl, _she thought.

"Well, let's see. The dumb bitch over there was his play toy for a while, and then he mentioned something about her crazy cat room mate? Are you the crazy cat lady? Hmm?" He was taunting Selina now and she didn't like it, but what he didn't know is she was slowly easing her way out of the rope on her hands.

"Now, why would I be crazy?" She was free, and by the sound of his voice, he was about five feet behind her. He needed to come a little closer.

"Well, I can't imagine _you_ being crazy. With such a pretty face…" He was only two feet away and his breath was soon on her neck. He was dangerously close. "…You are too lovely to be completely crazy."

A tear fell from Selina's eye, but this feeling was quickly replaced with rage and she swung at him. It took everything in her to hit him at full force, but it was enough to make him fall to the ground. In this time, she untied the rope at her ankles. She also noticed that her shoes, jacket and gloves were gone. It didn't matter. She could make it in this state; at least she thought she could.

"What were you saying about my face?" She towered over him. "Where are your buddies? Did they leave you to babysit the girls?"

"Who…who are you?" he was scared and she was right; he was alone. He was a hired man by Falcone to figure out who was on his trail. However, Falcone didn't expect the women to be the problem…

"No, the real question is who the hell are you?!" She was completely enraged now. She gave him a swift kick in the gut, and yelled the question again.

"I'm just the messenger! I'm just the messaenger!"

"Messenger for what?" The blood she had felt earlier was coming from a stab wound, which was even more awesome. Selina was starting to feel the effects of her efforts.

"He doesn't say, he just sends the guy that tells me what to do."

"Wha…what's his name?" Selina's head was starting to spin, but she couldn't show weakness, not now.

"Richie Vasquez." With that, a loud crash sounded from the front of the abandoned building door.

Selina tried to focus on what was happening but all she could see was a large figure come in and take out the same guy cold. She tried to make her way over to Holly, but didn't make it before she hit the ground again.

Batman had just showed up in time. He had parked his special Tumbler six blocks south and used the fire escape as an entrance to the only window in the room where everyone was. He used his special night goggles to assess how many people were there and where they were in relation to each other. He could see a figure towering over another and then another in a chair. He assumed it was the robber but when he snuck inside and saw the darker haired woman threatening him, he thought of another plan.

When she had tumbled onto the ground, Batman noticed the attacker start to get up. That was his cue. After knocking the idiot out, he took notice of the room. Just as he'd thought, another abandoned building used to hold hostages, probably meetings and what not. It didn't take long for him to track the thugs that took Selina and Holly, what with their fingerprints on the doorframe where Selina had been stabbed. Complete amateurs.

He untied Holly from the chair. She seemed to only have some bruising, but Selina was in far worse shape. He turned her over; her dark hair covering her face. Gently he brushed it away and stared at her a moment. Her eyes were falling shut.

"Wake up." He demanded. She was falling asleep and that's not what he needed. He got out a device from his utility belt and used it to call the police. He made sure Holly could function and then quickly assisted Selina.

"I need you to stay awake."

Selina batted her eyes a little, trying to open them as he asked. She saw the Batman again, but not as a masked vigilante but as something more, a man. She never let herself seem weak in front of anyone and here she was, barely hanging on in front of the very person she toyed with the night before.  
"You have…great timing." She let out a tiny grin but faint footsteps from the hallway were growing closer. The police and ambulance had arrived and just as quick as he had entered, Batman was gone.

*Awww man. When I wrote this, I had to control my urge to make Selina and Batman want to jump all over each other. Haha, but in due time... ;) Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up again soon!


	4. Things That Matter

Chp 4- Things that matter

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! This is one of those 'filler' chapters, BUT it has some good stuff in it! Hopefully it ties some things together. :) I hope you all like! And I'm super excited to write the next chapter! :D Disclaimer: There are none! lol I own nothing except mister butt head Bobby Highland.

The next day was a little rough for Selina Kyle. She was sore. There were bruises on top of bruises, bones were broken and the whole thing seemed impossible for her to grasp mentally. How could she have let someone get the better of her like that? How could she let a _man _get the better of her like that? This idea infuriated her. The evening before had been a blur after she blacked out. She was sure that there were lots of people surrounding her at one point, which meant she was taken to a hospital. Holly must have taken her home as well; she had no family or friends to call on except Holly.

Noise from the kitchen meant that Holly was okay. Selina could smell bacon. _What time is it?_ She thought. It read nine o'clock in the morning.

"Holly? What happened last night?" Selina needed answers. Holly walked in with a plate of eggs, bacon and some toast on a platter. Selina sat up as best as she could.

"Glad to see you're not dead." Holly smirked.

"Thanks…" Selina took a big bite of egg and bacon. She was famished. "So, what happened?"

Holly sat down next to Selina on the bed and took a deep breath. "Well, I came home around five and everything was dark. I flipped on the living room light and a man was standing there. I recognized him from a party Bobby and I went too. He asked me who tried to kill Bobby, and I told him I didn't know." She started sniffling but continued. "He kept asking me over and over again, and I kept telling him I didn't know. Then he asked if I lived with anyone, and I denied it again. He attacked me and I ran, Selina. I tried running out the fire escape but he caught me and then everything went black. I didn't know he would be waiting for you too." Holly managed to keep it together to finish explaining what happened.

Selina felt horrible inside. It was clear that not just Batman and the police were aware of what happened that night. Holly had more to say, so Selina listened.

"They took us to this apartment like building, but no one lived there. I was awake when the other guy was interrogating you. I don't know why they didn't do anything else to me, and I don't know why you were the one to be nearly beaten to death. I promise I didn't say who it was that night. I promise." She needed Selina to know that she didn't rat her out. "Then, out of nowhere comes Batman. He untied my ropes and then he helped you, Selina. I'm pretty sure he's the one who made sure the police came as well. But, Selina?"

"Yes?" She had just been sitting there. Her appetite gone.

"It was like he wanted you to be okay… like he knew you."

"Well of course he wanted me to be breathing! To him, saving civilians is like pegs on a bedpost." She couldn't believe that the Batman cared about her; and he couldn't have recognized her! The combined mask and eyewear she made, made her non-recognizable.

"I'm so glad he got there, Selina. I don't know what would have happened." With that, Holly got up and went to her room. "I need to lie down a little bit." The doctors last night said you have a few broken ribs and that you need to stay in bed. If you need anything just yell."

Once again, the whole thing seemed like a bad nightmare. Selina was certain that whoever attacked her would attack again, but next time she would be ready.

~Wayne Manor~

Alfred walked up the stairs to Bruce's room to bring his usual meal; only Bruce wasn't there. The only other place he would be was the cave. Alfred pushed a few piano keys and a door opened. He followed the winding staircase down, holding the tray.

"Another late night again, sir?"

"Yes, but I think I'm one step closer to figuring out who Highland was working for."

"Do explain, sir." Alfred put the tray on the desk Bruce was working on. Compute screens and gadgets were all about; different names and faces were being examined.

"The blonde is Holly Robinson." He pointed to a pretty blonde girl. "She told me her name last night in the commotion. She also told me where she lived." Bruce chuckled a little bit.

"Well, why did you need her address sir?"

"Because if she is a target then whoever didn't get the answers they wanted out of her… They will be back. I put a small tracking device on her jacket.

"Always looking out for the civilians, Master Bruce." He stood beside him, pondering what his next move was. "What do you intend to do, sir?"

"Well, Ms Robinson's room mate is also involved. I wasn't able to get her name out of Holly. However, judging by the look of the beating, I would say the guys wanted her more than the blonde. I used the voice enhancer to hear what was going on inside before I entered. The other woman was screaming at the thug, and she got a name out of him, Alfred." Bruce smiled again. "She was quite demanding. Richie Vasquez was the person who ordered this whole operation." Bruce dragged a few windows over until a very unhappy looking man was on the screen infront of them both.

"Sounds like you have some more digging to do. He is a wanted criminal…"Alfred peered down the list of things he was convicted for. One of them mentioned Falcone's name. "You've had a run in with this lot before." Bruce nodded.

"Yes, I have but it wasn't this…. Tangled." He put his hand up to his mouth. "I'll keep a look out at night. The apartment where Holly and her roommate live isn't far from where the abandoned building was."

"It's probably good they have a protector, sir." Alfred smirked again and started walking back up the stairs.

Bruce spent the next several hours gathering information about Holly Robinson and her roommate. Finally, a name appeared. Selina Kyle; countless accounts of theft and assault, usually on men. She wasn't exactly the perfect little housewife. Batman would need to watch her carefully… Bruce had a feeling she would be in his radar again.

The next few days got easier and easier for Selina. She swore she had nine lives. Her bruises lessened and the spot where she was stabbed was starting to heal; gradually. She hadn't been doing any late night calls but she sure as hell wanted too. It made her angry that she couldn't act revenge on the people that did this to her.

One thing that did keep her mind busy was her new job. Although she was in pain, she was great at hiding it. She had started her desk job at the museum and liked it for the most part. There was an event that evening and she was invited, naturally because _she_ was the desk girl. This made her smile a brief moment. She shuffled her way into a little black dress. The dressings on her wound weren't noticeable and she was able to cover the bruises on her neck with makeup. Other than those issues, Selina Kyle was ready for the ball. Holly was her 'plus one' and was also very excited to attend such a grand event.

"Do you even know who this evening is for, Selina?" Holly bellowed from her room.

"Wayne? Or something…? Does it matter? Finally, a night that we can say is for us." She didn't have to don the black suit and hunt anything down, and it seemed that whoever was after them had stopped trying. Selina and Holly needed a night out.

"Just make sure you don't do anything that opens up that wound, Selina. The doctors told me that if it opens… well, it won't be good." Holly walked into Selina's room. She wore a short sapphire blue dress. It had a silver pin on the side where one side draped over the other. She looked beautiful, as if nothing had tainted her. Selina wanted to make sure that Holly stayed safe. It was her duty.

"Please, Holly." Selina had her charm back as well and glided over to her friend. "Tonight will be wonderful. Enjoy yourself, and dance with someone handsome." They both grabbed their purses and called a taxi.


End file.
